It is possible for an individual to face numerous types of unexpected emergencies or other potentially difficult situations during the course of any given day. These situations potentially include the need to defend against criminal attack, a need to break automobile glass to rescue an accident victim or to free oneself from a vehicle that has been involved in an accident, or a need to see while moving or working in the dark. Despite the foreseeability of the potential for these situations to occur, people are often unprepared to deal with them. Defensive or rescue equipment can be heavy or bulky, or may be subject to legal restrictions.
Writing instruments such as pens are commonly carried. These writing instruments often have little bulk, and may legally be carried virtually anywhere, ensuring that a means for dealing with an emergency is present when needed. Efforts have therefore been made to provide pens with some defensive capability. Presently available pens include the “Extreme Duty Pen” and “Modular Kubaton” (KUBOTAN is a registered trademark owned by Takayuki Kubota) sold by Rick Hinderer Knives, as well as pens offered by Benchmade and by Allen Elishewitz. All of these presently available pens lack the ability to combine a glass break with a means for securing the pen's cap or other cover over the glass break. Furthermore, some presently available pens include a point opposite the writing tip that is sufficiently sharp to present a potential to break the skin upon execution of a strike, minimizing the usefulness of these pens for nonlethal control techniques. Lastly, these pens failed to provide the ability to modify the appearance or functionality of this end of the pen while retaining an optimal striking surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a writing instrument having a striking tip opposite the writing point, and having a means for securing a cap or other cover over the striking tip.